


Where you at my love?

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Aron makes a documentary, Being Lost, Gay, Happy Ending, I love 2hyun, Love, M/M, idk which other tags I should add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Jonghyun seeks help from Korean-American film student Aron, who needs ideas for his final documentary. He decides to help this innocent collage student to find his lover somewhere in U.S.A





	1. Chapter 1

_"You are mine until I say in face to face that "I dont love you anymore".But Jonghyun ah...I will never say that. I promise. Please believe in me. My heart is forever yours."_

 

"So he said that before leaving?"

 

Aron was looking at this younger male, who sat in front of him. He was maybe two years younger than Aron, but he looked so young and innocent. They boy glanced at him, nervously playing his sweaters sleeve. His dark eyes were looking at Aron, slowly nodding to the question Aron had asked before. The older male wrote notes to his notebook and asked this boy to tell even more. After questioning a while, Aron decided to take a break.

 

"Okey let`s have a coffee break shall we?" he asked and the boy nodded. 

 

They went to a nearby cafe to get some drinks. Aron ordered their drinks and they were chatting in the corner of the cafe. To be honest it was the best place of the cafe, most privacy in Aron`s opinion. He took a sip of his drink and the younger male was also taking small sips from his hot drink.

 

"So Jonghyun ah... I just wanna say that you are so brave to even do this. Like...your adventure will be documented and we will never know is it a hit or not....I am just so happy that you can share your story with a stranger like me." Aron said and the boy named Jonghyun smiled tiny smile. "No...I just...I just needed help. Your advertisement on our collage hallways was like a opportunity to me. I really need someone to find my soulmate..."

 

Jonghyun`s story was fascinating. He was looking for his lover called Hwang Minhyun, whose family was rich as fuck. They had moved to U.S.A and Jonghyun was sure that Minhyun`s parents had dragged him there. Minhyun and him were lovers since middle school. They started as friends, but slowly turned into lovers in long period of time. In high school they were like total love birds, always holding hands and sharing secret kisses in the school hallways. Sometimes skipping classes to make out in the bathroom or in the school`s boiler room. Not so romantic, but really hot and sensual. However not many knew that they were a couple. Minhyun could never share it to his strict parents, who wanted him to get married quite quickly, continue his father`s business and just be the perfect guy in this world. Minhyun hated that. He just wanted to be normal, live his life with Jonghyun and just live a normal life. They hided it well, but one day Minhyun`s parents figured out that Minhyun was dating with Jonghyun. After they graduated, on the next day Minhyun flew to the States, leaving Jonghyun alone. 

 

"Minhyun knew about it way before graduation and didnt tell me, because he knew that I would panic about it. So he prepared me a gift box with all kinds of stuff which might make me feel better while he is gone." he smiled and showed his bracelet which was on his wrist. Simple silver bracelet with letters M and J.

 

"This was one of his gifts. He told me to wear it, and then throw it away if he tells me that he doesnt love me anymore...But I believe in him. He has a strong will. I know I can trust him even though we are apart from each other."

 

Aron nodded and asked Jonghyun to bring the box next time when they film. After drinking and chatting they went back to Aron`s apartment and started to film again a bit. They would continue to next day. "See you tomorrow!" Jonghyun smiled and left after few hours. Aron decided to find information of Hwang`s business. According to many sites, they were really successful business, making millions of money every year. 

 

"Damn they are rich as hell..."

 

 

Meanwhile in the States Hwang Minhyun was enjoying his free day from work. He really needed one day for himself, just relax his mind and body from all of the work. Minhyun was working and studying at the same time. Of course Minhyun`s parents understood that and didnt gave him too much work at the business, because Minhyun needed his degree. He made some coffee, decided to eat eggs and bread and just enjoy this morning alone. He heard a small bing sound coming from his phone and he took it and looked his notifications. 

 

**That annoying bitch:**

"I know you have a free day, but can we have a date night tonight? <3"

 

Minhyun`s face was disgusted. That fucking bitch again....

 

 

**Mr Hwang:**

"Free day is a free day so no date night today. 

 

There was a answer back but Minhyun didnt even bother to read it. That bitch called Sujin was Minhyun`s worst nightmare. She was the wife candidate for him and of course she was picked by Minhyun`s parents. Minhyun personally hated Sujin so much. She was just materialistic bitch, who acted like an angel, but was in reality shopper girl who just spent her money to useless fashion items. Her parents were rich too, but they were friends with Minhyun`s parents. Sujin was happy to be a wife candidate, because Minhyun was everything: handsome, tall, rich. Minhyun hated her so much, she was so annoying. So different than Jonghyun.

 

Oh god Minhyun missed Jonghyun so much...He was sure that Jonghyun could be still in Seoul, studying in collage. He promised to wait Minhyun to comeback. Minhyun never stopped loving Jonghyun. Five years apart from each other...It was hard to be separated...But Minhyun knew his parents try to separate them forever from each other. His parents were disgusted about the idea that they son is gay and loving a man. Jonghyun`s parents still doesnt know....or Minhyun isnt sure about it, maybe Jonghyun told about it to them.

 

After breakfast Minhyun took a shower, put some nice clothes on and he decided to go to the park and spend some time there. The nature made him feel calm and he usually took his journal with him and just write anything. He really wanted to find Jonghyun, but it was hard because Minhyun was banned from social media. His parents are watching his moves and any social media accounts were banned. Jonghyun didnt use social media either. Minhyun cant contact to his friends in Seoul and as a good son Minhyun did what his parents wanted him to do. 

 

_But I want to see him...._

 

Minhyun didnt know that really soon Aron would have a meet up with him...

 

Next day in Seoul, after filming with Jonghyun, Aron was again looking much info as possible online. He knew some people from business world and asked them to get info from Hwang Minhyun. "Wish me luck..." he mumbled while typing bunch of messages. He cant be sure that they could get any info of Hwang, but Aron wished the best. He would actually go to LA next week to meet his parents, so it would be great opportunity to find Hwang. 

 

"I cant let Jonghyun down." Aron talked to the camera which was filming him. This document was his most important thing right now and he cant make his client sad. "Jonghyun was brave enough to film this journey and show it to everybody. I cant fail. I must find Hwang Minhyun."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys ive been super busy lately but I decided to add new chapter! So please enjoy~

"I`m going to L.A soon to meet my friends and family and at the same time I will look for Minhyun. I got some hints that he could be there." Aron explained his plan to Jonghyun, who was sipping his starbucks drink (hot chocolate, super simple) behind the table which separated these two. Him and Aron had filmed documentary material together for a while and finally Aron was able to start looking for Minhyun. Jonghyun looked both excited and nervous. Unfortunately he cant join the trip to LA because of the school exams. Sometimes it was tough to fit both filming and studying in their schedules. While Aron is gone from South Korea, Jonghyun can focus on studying and leave everything else on Aron`s shoulders.

 

"I cant guarantee that I will find him on this upcoming trip. I try my best! I have some friends with business world to help me find him. Its super hard to find Minhyun because theres no social media of him... Do you know why is that?" Aron asked. 

 

Jonghyun sighed:" Minhyun`s parents are strict... He was not allowed to have any social media accounts, but luckily he was allowed to have couple of communication apps so we were able to communicate privately..." 

 

Aron slowly took a sip from his plain black coffee and nodded. He seriously hoped that everything would go well.

 

................

 

"Oh god I hate jet lag..." Aron mumbled while his sister, who picked him up from the airport, laughed.

 

"Oppa, dont complain. I was nice enough to even pick you up." his sister Hannah said with a cheeky smile. Aron grunted.

"As your big brother I can complain." he mumbled and Hannah just continued laughing.

 

It was good to be back in the motherland, United States of America. Especially his home town L.A. Beautiful sunny weather welcomed Aron back to the motherland, but after the flight he just felt like he needs a nap and some cooling drink before he can do anything. He sat on the passenger seat while Hannah was driving.

 

"Good that your flight was this early, there`s not much traffic." Hannah chirped and Aron was so amazed how bright his sister was even though it was super early in the morning. "Do you want to take the nap now?" she asked while passing the fellow cars on the highway. Aron shook his head to answer no. "I sleep when we are back at the house, I dont wanna fall asleep here." he sighed. Luckily their home was only 30 minutes away from the airport. 

 

"So, hows the document? Has anyone contacted?" she asked after moment of silence. Aron nodded.

 

"Of course someone contacted! That`s why I`m here, Im looking for one person." he said and Hannah curiously glanced at him. "Oh, that`s cool then."

 

The rest of the car ride Aron was too tired to talk, but still chatted a bit with Hannah. She told that Aron`s other sister Grace was at school trip, dad was at work and their mother was actually visiting her friend, but promised to comeback earlier than normally she would come after visiting her friend just because of Aron. She was so happy that her eldest child was back in the States. Finally they arrived to home and Aron quickly went to his old room and decided to take a nap.He really needed some sleep.

 

............

 

At the same time Minhyun was at the university campus, waiting his first classes so start. He was checking his schedule from his journal and sighed. Fully packed once again, thanks to his parents. Sujin was also bothering him, which made Minhyun slightly annoyed. Seriously cant she just leave him alone? Minhyun went to sit to his usual seat and opened his notebook and started to listen the morning lesson. "Oh Minhyun, can we have a talk?" professor Lee asked after the class and both of them went to his office. Professor smiled and told Minhyun to sit. 

 

"Your grades are excellent as always and I actually was thinking that you should consider studying abroad. You were from South Korea right?" he asked and Minhyun nodded. Even though they were at the States where there wasnt same hierarchy like in South Korea, Minhyun still was super polite towards his professors. 

"Yes, I moved from South Korea when I was 18 years old." he said and was suddenly slightly nervous. Professor Lee crossed his fingers and looked at his top student.

"You really should consider to studying abroad. To be honest for me any country would be fine, but because of your back ground South Korea or Japan would be good option. Unless you want stay here its fine too."

 

Minhyun throat felt dry. How he can explain?

 

"Well...I would love to but...my parents have a business here where I already work at at the same time while im studying. So I think I just cant leave L.A now."

 

Professor Lee looked at him and patted Minhyuns shoulder. 

 

"Well, its your decision but...please at least consider it. Talk to your parents. You never know what they will say." Lee smiled.

 

Minhyun already knew the answer.

 

_"Never! You stay here!"  Minhyun`s mother slapped his sons face after hearing what he just had said. It was a no. Wrong answer from her son._

_"But mother..." Minhyun tried to say back but his mother slapped his cheek again._

_"I wont let you go back until you are happily married! I dont want you to find that rotten man who twisted your mind. You are straight, not a homosexual. You arent disgusting arent you? You are S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T understand?  UNDERSTAND?"_

_Minhyun tasted blood inside of his mouth._

 

_"Yes mother...."_

 

Those painful memories made Minhyun almost numb. He could feel nothing. He was like a lifeless statue without feelings. 

 

_Your words hurts my soul...._

 

In the evening Minhyun was forced to go a dinner with Sujin. She was super "excited" as always and she obviously made sure to order super expensive foods just to herself. That made Minhyun slightly annoyed. He decided to teach her a lesson. After eating Sujin was visiting the restroom when the waiter came to their table. 

"Umm excuse me, but can you halve this bill to the things we ordered? I only ordered the steak, vanilla ice cream and ice water, she ordered the rest. Thank you. The waiter smiled. "Of course sir." he said and left. Sujin was still at the restroom when the bill was served to them. Minhyun only paid his part and coldly left the table. Now the bitch can learn that Minhyun wasnt the one who pays everything she wants. She has money too, pay your own stuff. After he got home he got angry text message from Sujin.

 

**That annoying bitch:**

 

"WHY YOU DID THAT TO ME THAT WAS EMBARRASING!!!"

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes. Duh she is so stupid geez. 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        **Mr Hwang:**

 

                                                                                                                                           "I just taught you a lesson. Im not your wallet. Spend your own money, not mine."

 

He smiled. This felt nice.

 

 

..................

 

 

After getting enough rest and food, Aron was looking for info of Hwang Minhyun. He found almost nothing and it made the older male frustrated. Suddenly a phone call from his friend Matt surprised him and he answered the call.

 

"Aron, I think I have some good news for ya!"

 

"Which kind of news?" he asked. Better be good news...

 

"So you are looking for Hwang Minhyun? I think he is going to same school as my brother. He mentioned the guy with that name being one of the best students of that school! It might be the guy you are looking for." Matt said and Aron felt more excited now.

 

"Oh my god yes thanks for this! Are you free tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah I am, I call you tomorrow, okey? Bye!"

 

The call ended and Aron felt like the luckiest person on Earth right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally continuing this! Thank you guys for waiting<3

The next day Aron had a meetup with his long time friend Matt and his little brother Isac, who apparently went to the same school as Minhyun. However, Isac was younger than Minhyun, but he still kind of knows him. The three sat down at the Korean restaurant to eat some lunch. They arrived early so the place was a bit quiet, but they were able to got a good and private spot to talk. 

"So you have seen him at school?" Aron asked and Isac nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he is one of the top students at his department. Professors love him. He is actually pretty famous too because of his good looks and family's business. Girls are going crazy about him but rumor has it that he has a girlfriend or something. He works too and his English too is like spot on. He talks like a native American." Isac told Aron everything he knew about Minhyun. This was like winning at the lottery for Aron. He promised to find Minhyun and tell him how much Jonghyun misses him back in Korea. Aron took a sip from his drink and took some notes.

"Sigh too bad I'm at the different university...Can't talk with the teachers just like that..." he sighed. Matt just stayed quiet while eating his own dish. Isac was thinking what should they do.

"Hey...I think professor Lee is actually Korean...I've been only couple of his lectures, but he writes hangul and speaks Korean too. Maybe he knows your uni's professors or something."

Aron scratched his nape with his fingers. 

"Aish...this is super difficult..." he mumbled and continued eating. There must be a way...

 

***

 

Today was a work day for Minhyun. Most of the time he was doing some phone calls to fellow workers of the company or just doing plain paper work. Sometimes his father asked him to help him and actually spend some time with his son. "Appa, I'm going to eat lunch, is it okey?" Minhyun asked his dad in Korean. Even though they have been living in America and spoke English everyday basis, the family spoke Korean when no one else was around. Somehow Minhyun felt better when he spoke Korean, reminded him of home.

"Ah sure go eat." his dad smiled and Minhyun bowed slightly, was ready to left the room when his father suddenly stopped him.

"Son."

Minhyun turned around.

"Yes dad?" he saw a warm smile coming from his father. 

"You can actually go home after lunch. You have been working a lot lately so I think you deserve some extra free time."

Minhyun felt a bit overwhelmed of his father's words. A slight blush made Minhyun's cheeks go pink.

"Oh thank you dad...Feels great!"

He waved his hand before he left, he felt happy.

 

***

 

Both Aron and Matt decided to drop Isac together to the university campus because it was so nearby. The delight sun was warm and great, Aron had missed LA's sun a lot while staying in Korea. They arrived to the gates of the school and suddenly Isac pushed his brother with his elbow.

"Hey why you are doing that?" Matt asked and Isac almost shriek but put his volume down:

"There's professor Lee!"

The trio saw the professor, actually noticing them and walked now towards them. He clearly was happy to see Isac.

"Oh Isac! and Matt! good to see you after a while!" he smiled and clever Matt introduced Aron to professor Lee. "Our friend wanted to see the campus a bit, he is doing his final project at his university in Korea so he needs to filming material while he is here." Matt explained. The older man was looking at Aron.

"I'm originally from LA, but I went back to Korea to attend film school. I also wanted to improve my Korean because of my Korean background." he smiled and saw how interested professor Lee was. "Can you tell me your school's name?" Lee asked in Korean. Both Matt and Isac had no clue what these two were saying to each other. After naming his school, professor switched back to English and said:

"I actually have some free time and I want to talk with you a bit. Is it okay?" he asked and Aron answered "Yes!" with a clear voice of his. He felt like the luckiest person ever.

 

Professors room was nice and big, Korean posters on the wall, Greek statues, the room was clean but at the same time messy. "I actually know some people from your university. I visited there couple of times. Is Choi Seungkwan still teaching?" teacher Lee asked in Korean and Aron nodded. "You know, it's so nice to speak Korean, but i've been here so long that I feel like my Korean is a bit rusty even though I try to speak it as much as I can." he laughed and asked Aron why he was suddenly back in the States.

"I'm doing my final project and...I came here to find this one person who actually might study at this school." he confessed.

"Oh...Do you think I could maybe help you with that?" professor's question made Aron blush a bit.

"No not at all! I just got a hint that the person I'm looking for might study here...He is a fellow Korean."

Lee sat on his chair, crossed his arms, thinking.

"Well...do you know this person's name?"

Aron gulped.

"Hwang Minhyun, sir."

 

***

 

As soon as Minhyun got home from work, he decided to take a nap. He was tired and needed some extra energy. He went straight to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Two hours later he woke up, streched his arms and felt much more energized. He checked his phone, not much, but one message from professor Lee. "Oh that's odd...He usually don't send messages." he mumbled and opened the email.

 

_Hello Minhyun!_

_Today I was fortunate to meet a young student from our motherland Korea and he is actually looking for you. I see this as a good opportunity to ask any questions about studying there on in Japan and I hope you will have a good talk. I arranged for both of you a meeting in the classroom next to my office tomorrow before lunch, at 10AM. Minhyun I hope you will come because this young gentleman is actually really looking for you, he says he knows a person you know._

_I hope you won't let me down!_

_-Professor Lee_

 

Minhyun stared at the email,confused. What...the....He felt how his throat was suddenly dry like the desert.

 

"What is this..."

 

He messaged back and was now both nervous and curious. Who is this mysterious young man? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Aron was texting with Jonghyun, but because of the time diffrence he didn't want to disturb the student too much. Jonghyun was doing great with his exams and adviced Aron to wear warm clothes when he comes back, because the weather has been really cold lately in Seoul. Even thought these two were strangers to each other, they became close with each other pretty quickly. Aron really wanted his film to succeed and help Jonghyun to find the person he missed for five years. 

 _"Do you want souvenirs? I can bring like some candy or something when I come back."_ Aron texted. A response came pretty fast.

 

_"Ummm yeah candy sounds good! Can you bring some tea? My family loves tea so foreign tea would sound cool^^ I pay you back!"_

 

Aron smiled. 

 

_"Okey I ask my mom fr advices, she drinks tea a lot too haha. Good luck with exams!"_

 

_"Thank you hyung!"_

 

Aron put his phone away and made sure he had everything with him for tomorrow. There was a video of Jonghyun on his usb stick, it was his message to Minhyun. Also a camera which Aron hoped Minhyun won't be scared of, pictures of Jonghyun which they took before Aron left, evidence of the stuff Jonghyun kept and so on. 

 

"I hope this will turn out good..."

 

***

 

The next morning Minhyun indeed went to the school before lunch, he was curious about his meeting with this mystery student. Usually Minhyun was smart and would avoid stuff like that but...somehow this situation was going to be different. He felt that if he would avoid this, his life would go even more a downhill. He just got that feeling. This person was smart, talking to professor Lee who gave him excuse to go to school earlier than normally. His parents won't suspect anything suspicious. He was wearing his brown cardigan and black jeans, cap was shielding his eyes. He walked towards professor Lee's office, knocked the door and it opened. "Ah good you came after all! He is waiting for you here." Lee said opened the other door with his key. The mysterious man looked gentle and nice. "Talk as much you need." teacher Lee smiled and closed the door. Now these two guys were alone in this semi big room. There was two chairs facing each other, small table with laptop and a camera (which was filming) on it.

 

"Hwang Minhyun am I right?" this mysterious man asked in Korean and bowed. That startled Minhyun a bit, suddenly bowing too.

"Ah yes I am."

"Please sit on that chair in front of me."

 

Minhyun did so and sat in front of Aron. He smiled.

"So...First of all thank you for coming. I came from Korea to find you, because there is one person who really wanted to find you."

Minhyun gulped. What's....going on?

 

Aron took a photo of Jonghyun from the table and gave it to Minhyun, upside down.

"Turn it around and say to me if you know who this person is." the older male said gently and Minhyun flipped the image.

 

_He felt like his heart was flipping around and around._

 

The picture of smiling Kim Jonghyun, his love of his life from his school days. The man he misses so much, their forbidden love which Minhyun's parents found out, their love made Minhyun start a new life in LA. A new life he hated.

"Jonghyun ah..." Minhyun's voice was now thin, all of his emotions were jumping around and around. He lifted his teary eyes from the picture and was looking at Aron.

"How..?"

Aron's smile was gentle and calming.

 

"I am doing my final film project and needed a volunteer. Jonghyun was the one who sought my help to find you. He still loves you so so much and just wants to make sure that you are okey. Now I will show you a video that we recorded before I came here."

Aron put the video up and Minhyun started to slowly cry when seeing and hearing Jonghyun from the laptop screen.

 

_"Ahh, this is so embarrasing...but okey. Umm Minhyun ah."_

_"I was asked to do this and I hope Aron hyung will find you and show this to you. I...I am still waiting you here. I'm at Seoul right now, studying. After you left I had no other boyfriends. Remember when we promised to stay together until you will say to me face to face that you don't love me anymore? I...I kept that promise. I'm still here, loving you and waiting for you. I know it might not happen because of your parents...but...you know how much we love each other. I still have every thing you gave me, every single picture I have of us...Minhyun ah...I love you so much....I love you..."_

 

Jonghyun's sobs made Minhyun cry harder. A miracle indeed happened. The two lovers, missing each other now realized that their love wasn't gone. It became stronger. When the video ended, Aron gave Minhyun tissues. He wiped Minhyun's tears and asked:

"Do you wanna send a message to Jonghyun?"

 

Minhyun nodded, wiped his tears and looked at the camera.

 

"Jonghyun ah...Jju...my baby...I have been thinking of you every single day. My parents wont allow me to go back to Korean unless I'm married. I even have "girlfriend" which I actually hate. That bitch is just a rich money hungry bitch who doesn't seem to have any brains. I still love you and...I hope we can somehow meet. I..I really want to see you, touch you and feel you in my arms. Baby...I'm so blessed that you decided to do this. I love you."

 

The message was short but sweet, emotional and powering. " Your love is inspirational. I really hope you two are able to meet again." Aron smiled and gave this taller man a long hug.

 

_Jonghyun ah...please wait a bit more...._


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyun has a mission now. After meeting this mysterious American- Korean film student called Aron at his university, he really needed to figure out how he can go to South Korea. Or... how to get Jonghyun here in the United States.To be honest, Minhyun was so sure that Jonghyun wasn't loving him anymore, but this miracle happened and he was able to know (thanks to Aron hyung) that Jonghyun was missing him and still believing in him. This was a true love indeed. Nothing can break them. Surely. Minhyun was sure about it. 

He knew that his parents would find it out pretty quickly if he just suddenly vanishes somewhere. He has his job and school, he just can't run away even though he has the money to do it. Unless...There's the option to get Jonghyun here in L.A. But how? Obviously he doesn't have the money to get tickets, flying from Korea was pretty expensive. Minhyun and Aron decided to talk more without filming so the younger male invated Aron to his apartment.

 

"Oh wow your apartment looks great!" Aron was impressed while looking around the house. "It's one of the apartments my parents own, but this one doesn't have camera's indoors,only outdoors. My dad was sure that I won't do anything bad so he gave me this one without telling my mom." Minhyun said while pouring some coffee to his mug. They sat on the sofa, chatting and drinking coffee. Aron looked at him with a cheeky smile. 

 

"Minhyunsshi." he said.

"Yes hyung?"

"I was thinking to have video call to Jonghyun tonight, do you wanna surprise him?"

Minhyun felt how his cheeks turned red, the idea of seeing his lover alive from computer screen sounded just...unreal. 

"I want to see him...So badly...."

"Then we should film it, I mean I know that it's your private moment, but... I think it would look great on the final documentary." Aron said while taking his laptop out from the bag. Minhyun approved. He didn't care that they would film it, he just wants to see Jonghyun with his own eyes.

 

Now the computer where set, everything was ready. Minhyun was hiding behind the screen, only Aron was showing to the laptop's camera.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Minhyun gulped.

 

"I'm ready."

 

***

 

At the same time in Seoul, Jonghyun had gotten a message from Aron hyung that he wanted to do a video call. It had been couple of days since going to L.A, so a sudden video call made Jonghyun a bit nervous but also excited. He had this strange feeling on his chest...Quickly before calling to Aron hyung he rushed to get the only video camera he owned and carefully placed it somewhere near of the laptop so he can film his reaction. Camera, check. Tissues just in case, check. He looking decently okey, check. Press play.

 

***

 

"Oh hi Jonghyun! Did your exams go well?" Aron smiled when the call started. Minhyun was waiting, his heart was beating faster. 

"Ah yes I finished all of them! I have now some free time!" a gentle and a bit cute voice answered back. 

_Jonghyun's voice._

 

That voice Minhyun had missed for five years. It sounded the same from his memories, a bit matured version of the high school voice Minhyun last heard. Aron smiled and asked Jonghyun:" Can you close your eyes Jonghyun ah? I have a surprise for you."

"Uhh, right now? Uh okey." Jonghyun sounded confused, how cute.

Minhyun then came next to Aron and he saw Jonghyun there, eyes closed. He...looked unreal. Those pink lips, dark short hair, long eyelashes...His boyfriend.

"Open your eyes!" Aron shrieked happily and pulled moved a little bit so Minhyun was now the main focus.

The moment when Jonghyun opened his eyes, saw Minhyun on the laptop screen in front of him, right now, five years later, broke him down instantly. The happy tears started to fall from his eyes, he hide his mouth with his hands, he was shaking, trembling, crying. Is this a dream?

"Hi baby..." Minhyun was crying too, the feelings were overwhelming right now on both sides. 

"A,are you really there?" Jonghyun sniffed, his cheeks were now red and wet from the tears. 

"Of course I am here baby. I missed you so damn much." Minhyun's voice was so loving and gentle, he tried to be calm. "Baby, look at me." Jonghyun raised his eyes and quietly nodded. 

"I promise that we will meet face to face...Aron hyung is figuring it out with me. I just can't come back to Korea because of my parents. They are still afraid that I would come back to you. I just...I just want to be with you baby...I love you so much." Minhyun's voice was now husky because of the sadness and tears. Aron gently patted Minhyun's back.

"Guys I'm sure we will somehow find out the solution. It might take a long time, but I'm sure everything will turn alright."

 

Both of the teary messes nodded. There must be away. Someday...somehow...hopefully really soon...

 

"Jonghyun ah, we have to get you here." Aron's strong voice made Jonghyun feel anxious.

"Bu,but hyung I don't have enough money!" he was almost panicking. He really wants to see Minhyun but...the long distance was the reason why they still were apart.

Minhyun was quiet until he surprised Jonghyun by saying:

"I will pay your ticket. I want you here as soon as possible. I want you here right now. I have money to do that, please baby I want to see you, I want you here to meet me...Please jju....I'm begging you please come here..." he sounded desperate.

Jonghyun's eyes were teary again, he closed them, still trembling he opened his eyes after couple of minutes.

"I want to meet you."

The eldest smiled.

"Let's try to book your flight tomorrow."

"Tomorrow??"

"Yes Jonghyun ah. We are going to do things fast."

Aron looked at Minhyun. The fox eyes looked back at him.

"You better find good excuse to your parents Minhyunsshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnd so yeah I changed my plans a bit so the video letters on the last chapter doesnt mean much anymore lol xd hopefully you guys liked it! I wrote this bc my friend encouraged me to write a new chapter when she found out that I have some fics going on xd. hehe <3 thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Seoul Jonghyun felt like he should pack is suitcase just in case he really is going to the U.S.A. He checked online the things needed, passport check and after couple of hours his small suitcase was ready if Minhyun and Aron's plan was working out. After that he went to sleep, at least tried to sleep because he was extra nervous.

 

Same time on the States Minhyun was thinking how to get Jonghyun to States without his parents noticing. The tickets aren't cheap so they had to figure out how they get him here. "I have some rich friends there but because of my parents I can't talk to them..." Minhyun scratched back of his head. The whole situation was a big mess, but it was decided that this must be done. "Do you have any names or?" Aron asked and Minhyun shook his head. "But...I know one person here called Daniel. His family is a rich too and even though his name is like that, he is actually Korean. He might know people from Soul." Minhyun remembered and luckily he had Daniel's number. The other male quickly answered back.

 

"Oh hi Minhyun, how can I help you?"

 

"Daniel, are you free right now?"

 

Daniel's voice sounded surprised:"What you mean, I mean yes I don't have stuff to do right now, do you wanna meet me?"

 

"Of course you dumbass I wanna meet you right now." Minhyun sounded rushed.

 

"Can you come to my apartment? I have a request for you."

 

Minhyun hoped that Daniel would help him out.

 

"Okey I'm coming! 20 minutes!" he said and hung up.

 

"Let's hope the best..."

 

...

 

After 35 minutes Daniel indeed arrived and greeted Minhyun casually even though he was younger than Minhyun. He was surprised to see unknown man in Minhyun's apartment.

 

"Oh hello Danielsshi, my name is Aron." Aron spoke in Korean and that made Daniel even more confused.

 

"Oh umm are you older than me mister?" he asked back,switching to Korean also.

 

"I am born in 1993." Aron smiled while shaking his hands with this blonde boy with lighter highlights in his hear.

 

"Oh hello hyung,my name is Daniel nice to meet you."

 

"Well let's sit down now." Minhyun smiled and made them coffee.

 

"So...what's your deal?" Daniel asked. Curiosity was beaming from his voice. He was interested about this mysterious situation.

 

"So..You know that I can't contact anyone in the South Korea right?" Minhyun started, Daniel simply nodded and let Minhyun continue without interrupting.

 

"Long story short but my lover from middle school lives there and we this person here to States but problem is that my parents will notice if I suddenly spend lots of money to a plane ticket. I was wondering do you have any friends in Seoul who could help my lover to get a ticket here as soon as possible?" Minhyun sounded nervous, but he really needed some extra help. Daniel was thinking, then asking:

 

"Hey do you perhaps know Yoon Jisung?" 

 

Minhyun's face lighted up, he knew this person called Yoon Jisung. He indeed was kind of a family friend, they hang out when they were little. 

 

"We played together as kids!" Minhyun sounded excited and Daniel smiled.

 

"He is really close to me and owns a own company so he can do whatever he wants. I can ask his help, I bet he will help you if I mention your name." Daniel took his phone and called Jisung who was in South Korea. His company was there, but from time to time he flew to other places to have some meetings and such. Even though it was really late in South Korea, Jisung answered pretty quickly.

 

"Hyung guess who I am with! Minhyun hyung!" Daniel didn't even bother to say hello first so he went straight to the point.

 

"Minhyunsshi!" Jisungs familiar excited voice laughed and asked how he had been.

 

"Hyung me and my friend need your help!" 

 

"Okey go on!"

 

After talking over an hour, the plan was made. Jisung, who nicely promised to help them, was actually coming to L.A so he said he can buy extra ticket for Jonghyun. Aron gave him Jonghyun's phone number and address and asked him to tell Jonghyun that they had planned this so he shouldn't worry at all. "Yesh!" Minhyun felt so happy. He can't wait to hug Jonghyun,kiss him, just get him close...ah this is going to be amazing!

 

\---

 

Next day in Seoul, 7.00AM.

 

Jonghyun heard someone calling his doorbell, he lazily got up, put his sweatpants on,over sized jumper and while yawning he opened the door and saw beautiful man in front of him, smiling. "Good morning Jonghyunsshi!" his gentle voice chirped. Jonghyun rubbed his eyes.

"Umm excuse me but...who...are you?"

 

Jisung smiled.

 

"Mister Aron sshi and Minhyunsshi asked my help to get you to L.A. I hope you have packed already because the flight to Los Angeles leaves after 5 hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally I continued this story..oops xd Thank you for waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see...oops xd Man I had hard time converting time like flight is 11h but then the time between SK and US like +9h difference and my mind got confused xd So sorry if there's no time logic in this chapter but yeah xd

"It will be 11h flight so I suggest you to sleep and eat, also just try to prepare yourself to the bad jetlag." Jisung adviced Jonghyun when they were seated to their business class chairs. Finally around 12.30AM the flight to US began. After surviving from the airport security and all of the steps they had to go through, both of them enjoyed small breakfast at the airport. This time Jonghyun got them coffee and small sandwitches and after that Jonghyun changed some wons to dollars, about 200 dollars which was pretty fine because well Minhyun will happily pay rest of the things Jonghyun will possibly buy. Jonghyun was happy that he packed his MP3 player and two novels just in case if he need them. But first time being in airplane, but in business class made the huge difference.

 

"Hyung I'm so thankfull about your kindness...I just...didn't even believe that this kind of thing would happen." Jonghyun said shyly and took a sip from his water bottle. Jisung smiled, he seemed really friendly.

"No problem. I know Minhyun and we played a lot together when we were kids even though we have couple of years age difference. Later on I heard that his family suddenly moved to US and the rumors started to spread like a wild fire."

Jonghyun felt nervous. Rumors?

"Wha,what kind of rumors?" he asked.

"Well...One was just the business stuff you know. But then one that his mother got super mad at Minhyun about breaking some rules and that's why they left and cut contacts. That is what I heard. I assume the broken rules were about you? Am I right?" Jisung curiously asked. Jonghyun blushed.

"You aren't wrong...Minhyun just knew that things will change between us if his family finds out...He knew that we have to cut ties with each other, but we made a promise that we will stay together. We were blinded by love, we were young. Sometimes I was thinking that maybe I will loose my hope at some point and just find a new person into my life. I wasn't able to do that. Then Aron hyung came to my life, wanting to help me. I felt like it was a miracle indeed."

Jisung ruffled Jonghyun's soft hair.

"You two indeed are love birds. No wonder why Minhyun fell in love with you. To be honest, when I started high school, Min was starting his journey in middle school. We were both busy and rarely saw wach other, unless it was like a family meeting or something. One evening we had a meeting again and I asked him how was the middle school life. He told me about this new friend of his who gave him so much happiness. Really I wasn't thinking about it much then but now I realized that this person was indeed you."

Jonghyun's face was so red now, he felt a bit embarrased.

 

"But...I'm happy that at least then Minhyun's parents weren't forcing him into private school, that at least then they respected his wishes. He was able to meet you. I'm really happy." Jisung smiled and laughed at fully red faced Jonghyun. After talking a while Jonghyun started to read his first novel and Jisung decided to watch a movie. Couple of hours passed and they got airplane food and drinks, after eating the younger male decided to sleep, there were still many hours left and he guessed that it would be better to have a nap.

 

Finally, after long 11 hours later they arrived to United States of America. Jonghyun felt like he had hopped into a time machine, because it was only 2PM in the States when they had arrived there. He felt like he skipped a day and knew that the jetlag would hit him at any point. After surviving from LA's strict security, they stepped outside. 

"Wow...America..." Jonghyun whispered, it felt so unreal that finally they were here. Somehow Jisung wasn't feeling any type of jetlag, he was bright as always. 

"Welcome to the United States of America Jonghyun. Oh you look tired, do you wanna take a nap?"

The latter was yawning.

"Yes please..."

Jisung's own assistant took them into a van and they drove to his L.A. apartment, which was actually far way from Minhyun's, but Jisung figured out that Jonghyun must rest and eat before they can even do anything. After arriving Jisung helped Jonghyun to bed and then made a phone call.

\----

 

Daniel was with a fellow student when his phone rang. "Oh excuse me" he apologized after noticing and answered.

"Hello hyung! So you guys arrived?" he asked.

"Yeah we are here now, have you been contacting with Minhyun?"

"Uhn, yeah well today Minhyun has a work day, but you can try to call him if possible. Is the other guy okay?"

"Yes, he has a jetlag so I put him sleep, we might eat after his nap...I try to do some work while waiting and propably take a nap as well."

"Okay, I can inform Minhyun hyung!"

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye hyung."

 

After putting his phone away Jisung stretched his arms and yawned:" Maybe I should take a nap too..."

 

\---

Minhyun was in middle of working at his father's company while Aron was back at his family home and already editing his footage for the document. Aron had Daniel's phone number where the younger promised to text him first when Jisung and Jonghyun have landed. They knew that Minhyun has to work so that's why they let Daniel to contact Aron first. While editing, a text message noise was heard. Aron opened the message:

 

_"Jisung hyung and Jonghyun shi have arrived, but they are now sleeping and going to eat after that. Jisung hyung promised to text me again when they wake up, but i dont know when Minhyun hyung's shift ends..."_

Aron texted instantly:

_"Minhyun said he is done by 4.30PM, he promised to call me after he gets out there"_

 

Daniel then texted simple" ok" and the time slowly went by.

 

\---

Minhyun was tired because of work and there were literally no news from Daniel or Aron hyung. Maybe it's a good thing, Minhyun didnt felt distracted and he was able to do his work properly. Around 4.50PM he finally got a text message from Aron:

_"They are here, awake and ready for dinner. Your house?"_

Minhyun's hands were trembling of excitement. Oh my god oh my god...Is this even real? He knew it's too late to cook so he decided to order something casual, Korean takeaway because why not. After arriving to his apartment he noticed something odd.

"Why I have lights on..."

He opened the door and saw red high heels new to his running shoes. Oh my god no.  _Oh hell no._

"Oppaaa~!" Sujin's annoying voice from the living room echoed to the hallway. Minhyun quickly took his shoes off, took his jacket and just put it to the closet and angrily came to the living room where Sujin were, wearing sexy outfit. She smiled. "Oppaa, look at my new outfit, do you...like it?" she came closer and tried to kiss Minhyun but he angrily swiped her away.

"Bitch get out of here." Minhyun's voice was calm but angry. Sujin  was a bit startled.

"Oppaa why you are like that? I'm trying to have a relationship with you!" she said with a whiny voice.

"Listen, I don't like you. I tried to endure you just because of my parents somehow like you,but no I won't marry you. Never. I'm asking you to leave my apartment. NOW." Minhyun was able to get his mind calm, he just wanted her to leave.

Sujin's eyes were full of tears.

"How you can be so rude?? I love you so much!" she hugged him tightly, Minhyun felt something was off.

 

_So fishy..._

 

He shoved Sujin away and noticed her phone on the side table, recording the whole thing. "What the heck is this?" he asked. Sujin was now pale.

"Umm, uhh..."

"Explain."

Sujin felt uncomfortable. 

"Umm...I just...just..." she broke down in tears, hands shaking and trying to explain this.

"I just wanted you to hate me." she finally said. Minhyun looked confused.  _What did she just said? I thought she likes me?_

"When we met I just instantly fell in love with you. But I knew from the start that you don't like me. I tried to be nice at first but I tried everything, you just didn't like me. I thought you liked other girls and I was jealous. Then I just noticed that maybe...maybe things would change if I did something bad. I wanted you to dislike me so much that I would stop liking you. I filmed everything in secret to study you more. I'm so sorry Minhyun...I'm so sorry..." she cried and hid her head in her hands.

 

For Minhyun this didn't make any sense. But for Sujin it did. For her, it was a plan to make Minhyun to dislike her, so she can be fully sure that Minhyun don't like her. And it's enough for her. Sujin wasn't that smart, but Minhyun felt some respect towards her. Now she was fully sure that she can let Minhyun go, even though their parents won't propably allow it. Well at least Minhyun's parents will be dissapointed, but they have to respect Sujin's decisions too. 

Sujin smiled a bit.

"Oppa...I just...want to know, do you love someone?"

Minhyun was quiet, smiling.

"Ever since middle school...I loved this person to this day. This person who I lost for five years is now here, coming here. That's why I'm asking you to leave Sujin." Minhyun's voice was gentle, the difficult relationship between them was now officially over.

"I should leave then." she smiled while wiping her tears and soon after the apartment was quiet. Minhyun took a shower and called Aron hyung.

"I'm sorry ah I had a small conflict at my apartment but everything is now fine."

_"A conflict!? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I am, it was a small thing, no worries. I will order take away for us...Is...Jonghyun coming?" he asked.

_"Jisung and Jonghyun promised to come, they had extra nap time so they said it will take at least one hour to get ready and come to your apartment. I'm leaving in 15 minutes and put the cameras in place. You ready?"_

Minhyun's hands were now sweating, he nodded.

"I'm always ready hyung."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh soon the wait is over I promise! The Sujin thing was quickly added and idk it doesn't make any sense, but I wanted to get her away somehow so yeah xd I almost wrote a super dramatic and evil version of her and stuff but I didn't want anyone to hate her so that's why I wrote that (lack of ideas lol).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter...please enjoy<3

Aron arrived at Minhyun's place rather quickly and set up his cameras on the livingroom. Minhyun felt nervous, walking back and forth, palms of his hands being sweaty, constantly washing his hands and looking himself from the mirror. 

"Minhyuni it's fine. Don't be nervous." Aron convinced him to relax and did a final check for camera angles.

"Okay, so I soon start recording and just stay here and when he arrives, I go there first. Just stay quiet, I know the reaction will be good." Aron patted Minhyun's back. Both of them smiled, finally...

 

\---

 

Jonghyun had changed his clothes to cleaner ones and finally Jisung was driving them to Minhyun's place. The scenery outside was beautiful and Jonghyun find himself just admiring the palm trees and those cool looking buildings. Los Angeles was indeed really beautiful city. Lot's of different type of people, delicious smells of food, perfect weather, really, so different than Seoul. Both of them were big cities, but still super different and Jonghyun liked that. 

"Uwwaah so cool..." he whispered. Jisung chuckled. 

"So you are liking L.A. already?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's like Seoul but...still so different! I like it!" Jonghyun was like excited little kid.

"That's true, my parents too like L.A quite a lot, especially Korea town, I know someone who has an amazing restaurant there. You have to check out the shops there with Minhyun."

Jonghyun gulped.  _Minhyun...._

The realization hit him again, he will see Minhyun after 5 years of separation and contact. Jonghyun had to pinch himself, he was afraid that this wasn't reality but a dream instead. He felt the pain in his arm, making him sure that this wasn't a happy dream. It's a true reality. 

"Just relax, I get you there but I actually have a thing to do, but I asked Minhyun can I come later and he said sure." Jisung lied a bit. He was informed to do something while the two can be alone with cameras. 

"Oh really? Why you didn't tell that earlier hyung?" Jonghyun asked.

"Well it was sudden thing. Don't worry, it's just a thing I have to do while I'm here. Or else I forget it and it can be damaging to my business." Jisung said. Actually it was a small thing, well, not a damaging thing if he misses it, but one thing he promised to do. His aunt in Korea asked Jisung to get her certain items from a store which located couple of blocks away from Minhyun's apartment. Jisung decided to use the opportunity to go to the store and before that drop Jonghyun off. After surviving from the traffic, they finally arrived.

"We are here."

Jonghyun was so amazed, the apartment building looked super fancy, well the whole area according to Jisung was super rich, this just made Jonghyun realize how rich Minhyun actually was. When they were at school, Minhyun usually was hiding the fact that he was a rich kid, he was really good at hiding the fact that his father was rich. Maybe that's why he survived public school well, because he doesn't look like his father, but like his mother instead. People weren't able to connect the dots.

"Woah..." Jonghyun's tummy was making cart wheels, he was suddenly now super nervous.

"I guide you there and then leave." Jisung parked the car and both of them got out. He closed it, made sure everything was fine and they went to the elevator.

"Floor 8th I think." Jisung mumbled and pressed the button. Jonghyun nervously bit his lip. Oh my god...

 

\---

 

The cameras were on, Minhyun standing in the living room, talking with Aron when all of this were saved to camera film. No scripts, but just talking.

"Are you nervous?" Aron asked, looking at the younger. The latter nodded.

"I am...I just want to see him so badly..."

Minhyun felt like the time went slower and slower. Where are they? Where? 

Then, almost like delivering Minhyun the good news, the doorbell rang.

"I go!" Aron said and rushed to the hallway.The door opened and Minhyun's heart skipped a beat when he heard that familiar voice saying:

"Hi hyung!"

_Jonghyun's voice...the same voice from five years ago but much more mature...Jjuya..._

 

 

\---

 

"I come back later for dinner, it's fine?" Jisung confirmed from Aron who nodded.

"Yeah Minhyun said it's fine."

Jisung waved and quickly hugged Jonghyun and whispered:" Enjoy the time here."

Jonghyun smiled and waved back at Jisung who left, only Aron and Jonghyun standing in the hallway.

"Okay, I ask you to close your eyes okay? Then take my hand so I guide you." the older said, Jonghyun closed his eyes and took Aron's hand to his own. Slowly Aron guided him to the living room where Minhyun were standing quietly. He saw a glimpse of them, almost already crying, his baby was right here, after five years of waiting. Slowly guiding him, Aron was now really close of him, smiling at Minhyun, looking again at Jonghyun. 

"Okay Jonghyun, I will let go of your hand and the person behind me will take your hand and I will go to other room, but, open your eyes when you hear your name,okay?" 

A nodd.

Aron let go of Jonghyuns hand and Minhyun gently took it, brushing his thumb against Jonghyun's skin. The latter looked like he would already cry, even with eyes being closed, he felt the familiar touch of smooth fingers, those fingers which had touched his hands multiple times in the past. 

"I go now." Aron said, went to other room and monitored the situation from the other room. Now, the moment everyone had been waiting for. When lost lovers finally met again. Finally...

 

\---

 

"Minhyun ah?" Jonghyun's voice was trembling and quiet, holding his hand, eyes still closed. Minhyun's eyes were making the scene go blurry, but he wanted to see his darling clearly, so he was trying his best not to cry. Then the magical password.

 

" _Jjuya."_

 

Jonghyun opened his eyes and saw the familiar handsome face looking at him, smiling, the desert fox eyes being sad but happy, glossy because of the tears. Jonghyun wasn't able to handle the saddness and happiness so he started crying almost instantly. Minhyun pulled him closer, Jonghyun's arms wrapping around Minhyun's shoulders, burying his head against the taller's chest, crying,hugging him tightly. The latter buried his face to Jonghyun's soft dark brown hair, smelling the familiar scent.

"I missed you so much..." Jonghyun was wailing against Minhyun's wide chest, feeling his racing heartbeat against his ears. 

"Me too Jjuya...me too..."

Minhyun gently lifted Jonghyun's face and smiled. First their foreheads touched, noses brushed against each others until the first kiss after so many years, the lips Minhyun felt against his were super soft, tasted like strawberry lip balm. The thing he had missed for five years finally were here, in front of him, close to him,hugging him,kissing him, crying because of him...Finally.

 

 

 

When you truly love someone, you know it's so cheesy and magical almost every single day and finally, these missing pieces were finally connected back together. Back to where they truly belong. 

_The love between two people, it doesn't matter which gender you are, but when two people love each other so much...it's indeed true love._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope you guys liked it<3 Also do you guys want Jonghyun and Sujin to meet? Because well it might be a good thing for Minhyun when his parents find out.... but well see haha.


End file.
